The Kampfer War
by TrekXIII
Summary: Sam, an american boy, wakes up one morning to find that he is a girl, and is being forced into the kampfer project.  hijinks, over-the-top fight scenes, and troubles with the messengers  who, this time, are plushies of anime characters  ensue.


(disclaimer: I do not own Kampfer)

yay! the first fan-fiction I'm putting up here. I think you'll find that my style may be a bit different than what you'll normally see, as I am unable to write a story using all of the same characters (2 or 3 is generally fine). but the universe is a completely different story, I typically create my own characters and plots, but you'll see at least Shizuku and Kaede further down the line

and I apologize for my issues with capitalization and periods in advance

so anyway...

* * *

The Coalition

by TrekXIII

Part 1 in the Kampfer War Trilogy

prologue

"damn!" I shouted, avoiding an attack from the enemy, an angry looking girl with bright green hair, wearing a red bracelet, that was throwing blades at me

"change" my partner, a black haired girl wearing a blue bracelet, who was firing electrical bolts at the blades shouted

"not here" I said, "unlike you I'm normally a guy, people can see me"

"fine" my partner shouted "I'll take out the power for a second" she shot a lightning bolt at the electrical socket shorting out the power for a brief second, which she used to turn me into my kampfer form, a bright red headed girl who looked nothing like me except for the eye color

Part 1

Learning the Ropes

chapter 1

yes you heard me right, my name's Sam and I just changed from a boy to a girl. weird right, I know. don't you just hate it when you wake up and realize that you've changed from a guy into a girl. well I guess none of you would know what that was like because none of you are kampfers like me. anyway, what you were just reading happened a week after the story began

anyway, it was January 31st 2011. I was waking up after a three day weekend. fortunately I was in a boarding school dorm, alone, as my roommate Matt had already left, because I looked down and realized that my view was somewhat blocked

"what the hell" I muttered rubbing my eyes, the blockage was still there

I put my finger on against the blockage, it, or I should say they, were soft mounds, and actually a part of me.

"oh," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw that my Kamina plushie, which I had hanging from my gurrenn Llagann wallscroll was talking to me "I see you've noticed the change"

"Kamina!" I shouted, "why are you talking"

"because I'm a man!" he shouted, flailing his arms and legs, trying to get free

"fine, fine, whatever..." I muttered, "so was I when I went to sleep last night"

"and now you're a kampfer" Kamina shouted, "and..."

"only girls can be kampfers" I said, "I've seen the anime, I know everything" I pulled up my left sleeve to see a blue bracelet where I would normally wear a watch

"so you're on the blue team, Kamina said

"crap" I shouted, "my grandma just gave me an awesome new watch for Christmas, and now I have nowhere to wear it"

"let me down" Kamina said, struggling to pull himself off of the wallscroll "I'll show you something"

I took him down and put him down on my dresser

"these are the second generation models" Kamina said, "created so that people like you aren't' in too tight of a spot. they can take on whatever form you wish so long as you aren't in kampfer mode, even disappearing completely if you so desire. however, other kampfers will see a blue tint to it"

"alright" I said, "what about my clothes, It'll be pretty suspicious if I change and I'm still wearing the same stuff"

"this thing'll let you scan in sets of two different articles of clothing, one male one female, those will correspond, so that when you change, you'll be wearing different clothes"

"right" I said, "now let me change back, I'll experiment later"

"right" Kamina laughed, "that" he jumped up and grabbed my bracelet. I turned back into a guy.

chapter 2

the bus ride from the dorm complex to the school was, fortunately, rather uneventful, it was when I actually got there that things took a turn for the worse.

we emptied off of the bus and headed for the doors. it was then that my watch started to glow and revert back to the bracelet form

"damn" I muttered, running off, making sure to avoid my sister who attended the same school. I was nearly caught by the security guard, but I managed to dive in the bushes and transform before he saw me. I got up and pulled my, now, long, red hair into a ponytail.

I was immediately charged by another girl with long black hair holding a ball of electricity in her hand

"get back here" she shouted

I jumped out of the way, barely dodging her strike with my adjusted center of gravity

"get back here" she shouted

"crap" I muttered, "how do I fight her"

as if to answer my question a double barreled, twelve chambered revolver suddenly appeared in my left hand, and a short sword appeared backhand in my left. "that's how" I laughed to myself

"schwert and gewher" the girl gasped, still attacking me, "what is this kid"

"my name is Sam Taper" I said, "and I'm normally a guy"

"doesn't look like it to me" she said

I snapped, "damn you!" I shouted firing off a few rounds from my pistol, all nearly hitting her but missing at the last section

"you're blue team, the girl said, changing back to normal. her waist length black hair shortened back up to her shoulders, her bust line decreased, and her eyes changed from green to blue

"I'm Miko Ttsukiyo" she said, "Sam right"

"yeah" I said, "how do you change back"

"oh right" Miko said, "here" she placed her hand on my bracelet and I reverted back to my normal form, wearing a rise against t-shirt instead of a black sleeveless one, my jeans stayed the same because I kept them for ease of movement and the bra disappeared.

in other words, I was a guy again

"you weren't kidding" Miko said

"yeah I wasn't kidding," I growled, "so I take it you're on the blue team too"

"so you know about this already?" Miko asked

"yeah" I said, "I saw the anime, there's probably a moderator somewhere around here"

"well then you already know more than I do" Miko said, "explain"

"right" I said, "basically you know about the types of kampfer schwert, zauber, and gewher"

"yeah" she said, "Riku told me about that"

"so the common theme with the messengers seems to be anime and video games this time, I got Kamina" I said, "anyway, there are three types of kampfers, red, white, and blue. they are created by moderators who are from a separate dimension in which the red and blue moderators are at war. they use us as pawns in their war, so that they don't actually have to fight"

"and the white?" Miko asked

"they're neutral" I explained, "the enforcers. in the anime, when people from the red and blue sides teamed up, they sent the white kampfers to take us out so that they could finish their war"

"how'd it end" Miko asked

"the anime ended with the white kampfers fleeing" I said, "but promising to come back, the manga and light novels, I don't know about them, the summaries and scanlations haven't made it that far"

"great" Miko muttered, "well anyway, I'm on the blue team, I've been a kampfer for about two months now"

"two hours for me" I said, "I'm still trying to figure out how to control it"

"it takes about a week" Miko explained, "are you at your dorm alone"

"I've got a room-mate" I said, "fortunately, he's got some issues of his own, he'll probably just think it's pretty cool"

"good" she said, "at least the moderators have good timing"

"so they don't want us to be discovered," I said, "that's good, because unlike you, I'm normally a guy, and TG can't be helpful for someone's reputation"

she laughed, "come on, we've only got about ten minutes till class"

"wait a sec" I said, "I've gotta show this to my room-mate"

"fine" Miko said, "be careful though, and I'll see you later, meet me at lunch I guess"

chapter 3

"well now" Matt, my room-mate, said, "looks like the shoes on the other foot"

"shut up Matt" I said, "at least my personality stays the same when I shift"

"shut up" Matt muttered, "my personality's the only thing"

"fine" I said, "whatever, I think I found the solution to our technology problem. I held the bracelet/watch out for him to inspect

"alright" he said, "how do we hook it up"

"I don't know" I said, "but Kamina did say it could take any form I wished"

"Kamina said that?" Matt asked

"I already told you" I said, "long story" the bracelet/watch changed into a long string with a usb port on the end

"let's plug it in" Matt said, pointing to the usb port on his laptop "see what it's got"

"yeah" I said, putting the usb drive into the port on the computer

a message flashed on the screen "uploading driver software"

"yes" Matt said, "that database is as good as ours, that'll teach the government to take our computers from us"

a while back we had succeeded in getting through Nintendo's security to get some copies of Japanese games, but Nintendo, which had made it evident that said games would not be coming to America, being the penny pinchers they are, filed a lawsuit. we were ordered to hand over the computers that had been used in said hacking expedition. unfortunately, those had also been our personal computers, which had our family pictures and programming projects on it, stuff that we didn't want to lose, so we'd been working for the past few months on getting it back, on a laptop this time, and our laptops weren't quite enough, plus they were too easy to trace. I was hoping that the bracelet would allow us to hack into our old pcs and mask our trail at the same time

"got it" Matt said, "we'll do this after school"

"and you can't tell anyone" I said, turning the usb drive back into a watch

"right" he said, "if you introduce me to this Miko person"

"fine" I said "I'll do that"

it was about then that my bracelet shifted back to it's normal form, started glowing and the world blacked out except for a pole behind me.

"really" I muttered, the transformation starting. I swear I heard fly away by teddyloid

"no way am I using that" I muttered, and it disappeared "why does this thing have to make references to other anime" and I breathed a silent "thank you" for the fact that I wasn't popular

I looked down to see that Matt had fallen over

"you weren't kidding" he laughed hysterically

"yeah" I said, summoning my sword and revolver, "and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fight something, stay down"

"no problem" Matt grinned, getting under a table "go all out dude, er dudette, I got the power grid"

"thanks" I said, checking my pocket, "and dude's fine thank you very much." I breathed a silent "thank you" for the fact that my iPod was still there. I plugged in my headphones and played corset's theme, and a knife flew by, barely missing my face.

chapter 4

"not bad" a female voice said, a girl with bright green hair walked out from behind a bookshelf

"how is your hair green" I asked, "it's unnatural"

"well so are these" she said, holding up her bracelet, a red one this time, "I'm Rei, and you're finished!" she threw three knives at me as the power went out everywhere but the media center. fortunately almost everyone had made their way to class by this point, so no-one was hurt. I blocked the blades with my own short sword and fired off a shot from my pistol

"nope" she said, dodging the bullet and throwing three more knives. I blocked them, only to see three more flying straight towards me, how many knives did she have, and where was she producing them from.

'I'll figure that out later' I told myself, for now I have to figure out how to beat her

suddenly, there was a crash of broken glass, and a bolt of electricity hit my sword, sending a jolt down my spine, bringing me back to earth

"come on" I heard Miko shout at me

"yeah" I said, "oh and try to cause a bit less destruction, the custodians are going to kill us"

"relax" she said, "a bit of memory manipulation, some restoration, and everything'll be as good as new"

"so we can go all out" I asked, "and everything'll be fixed"

"yeah"

"right" I said, "and no-one's in the hallway around here"

"nope" Miko said

"good" I smirked, "that means I don't have to hold back anymore"

"then let's see what you can do" Miko said, "newbie"

I charged forwards, blocking the knives as they came and firing off shots with my pistol

"GO!" I shouted, jumping into the air, spinning the sword into normal style, and striking downwards on her.

"you're good" she said, blocking with one of her knives, which she was apparently able to materialize from midair

"better than you" I grunted, using the force from the impact to flip my blade into backhand style. I landed squatting and sliced into her leg, causing her to collapse to the floor

"you're good" she said, "next time I won't hold back"

"too bad there won't be a next time" Miko said, walking up to us, holding a ball of lightning in her hand, she took aim at Rei's face and fired

"NO!" I shouted, blocking the bolt with my sword. the electricity flowed through my body; it was a lot worse than the wake up shock Miko gave me earlier. I collapsed, half dead, and returned to my normal form

"what the hell are you doing!" Miko shouted, "she's the enemy"

"no she isn't" I muttered, "the moderators are, I want to show them that we can't just use them as pawns in their fucking game, so just leave her alive, we'll slowly amass an army of kampfers, both red and blue, and take the fight to them"

"but the white kampfers" Miko said, "If we do that, the white kampfers will kill us"

"we keep fighting" I said, "but we don't kill anyone, think of it as training, except we'll be serious"

"fine" Miko said, "I'm fine with that"

"I'm fine with that too" Rei said, crawling over to me and kissing me on the cheek, "thanks for saving me"

"no problem" I said, "but please don't do that, we are technically on opposite sides"

"fine" she shouted, angry with me. she reverted back to her normal form, which had blonde hair halfway down her back, her body remained largely unchanged, with only a small bit of shrinking.

"you ain't that bad kid" she muttered, sulking out of the media center

Miko reverted and tilted her head and scowled a bit as if to say "no! she's the enemy!"

"fine" I muttered to myself

"is it ok to come out" Matt said, sticking his head out from under the table "yeah" I told him, pulling myself up off the ground, apparently having been healed by the bracelet.

"good" he said walking over to me. he kicked me in the balls, "Matt beam"

"what was that for" I grunted, feeling even worse than when I was shocked

"do you know who that is!" Matt shouted, "she's Rei Kisaragi, she was a freaking idol in japan before her parents decided to send her to school here, it was her first day and you were so cold to her, gah! I can't believe you, do you know how many people, male and female, would've killed you to be in the position you were just in"

"one question" I said, "why this crappy school?"

"were you even paying attention" Matt shouted, "did you here a thing I just said"

"yeah" I answered, "but you lost me at: her parents sent her to school here"

"gah!" Matt shouted, "I can't believe how dense you're being"

"fine, fine..." I sighed, "I'll go talk to her"

"no" Miko said, "we have to clean up"

"sorry Miko" I said, leaving the media center "I'll make it quick"

"I'll keep the power off so that you aren't sent to class" Matt said, "come back when you're done"

"ugh" Miko muttered, "you can go. but hurry back, I'm sure Matt and I don't want to do all of the cleaning"

"I've gotta help too" Matt whined

"you sure do" Miko said, "it's your fault that Sam's leaving"

"fine" Matt whined, "hurry back Sam"

"I will" I said, opening the door and exiting the library

chapter 5

I was unable to find her, despite checking every conceivable location except the classrooms

"damn" I muttered, "ah well, I'll head back to the media center"

unfortunately it was about then that the power returned, Matt hadn't been able to keep it down for that long I guess. I pulled out my phone and texted Matt, telling him that I was heading to my first period class, honors English

English class, quite possibly my least favorite class. Mr. stern was the only teacher I had that wouldn't let me read during class, despite the fact that I always did well without even trying, half the time I was just daydreaming anyway, why not let me read, bastard. sorry, I'll rant occasionally, nothing I can do.

anyway I got to English class and took my seat at the back of the class, I was the only person in the class who sat alone. I didn't mind, in fact, I kind of liked it, no-one to annoy me and make fun of what I was reading, if I was allowed to read, dammit. sorry, ranting again

anyway, with the power back on, the announcements were finally able to start, the normal crap, sports teams, clubs, and people who made it to the final round of some contest, nothing unusual.

when the announcements finally ended we were all told to quiet down. I half payed attention and half slept, that is until Mr. stern made an announcement

"class" he said, "we have a new student today, I'll let her introduce herself

into the room walked Rei Kisaragi

"hello" she said, "my name's Rei Kisaragi I'm from japan, I was a famous idol, but for some reason my parents wanted me to get an American education, so now I'm just a normal student.

she was immediately flocked by everyone in the class, guy and girl, who wanted to know her number, what it was like to be famous, and all sorts of other questions.

"enough" Mr stern shouted "ENOUGH!"

the other kids filed back into their seats

"alright" Mr stern explained, "because ms. Kisaragi is new to the school, and country for that matter, and we want to make this as nice an experience as possible, she can pick her seat, anywhere in the classroom"

there were a couple grumbles, everyone knew that they would have to sit with me if they were moved; but Rei did something that surprised everyone

"Sam!" she shouted walking over to my row, putting her backpack down in the aisle, and hugging me, "I'm glad we have a class together"

my bracelet started glowing as if to say "enemy!"

"not now" she whispered, breaking the hug, grabbing onto my bracelet, and covering her own with her free hand, "that would be bad"

I found myself being stared down by all the guys in class, and judging by her reaction, Rei was met with a few shocked looks herself

"sorry about earlier" I muttered, barely loud enough for myself to hear

"what was that!" Rei shouted, "I couldn't hear you!"

"dammit" I grumbled, this girl was starting to get on my nerves.

"what was that" she asked, this time in a quieter voice

"I said I was sorry about earlier" I said

"it's fine" she said pulling out a pda and typing something out on it

'we were in kampfer form then' she typed, 'what I did was probably something of a safety hazard'

'thank you for understanding' I typed

'no problem' she typed, 'but we can still be friends while we aren't in kampfer form, right'

'I don't see why not' I typed, 'there aren't any rules against it'

'yay!' she typed and hugged me again

"ms. Kisaragi, Mr taper," Mr stern said to us, "I'd appreciate that you keep the PDAs outside of my class"

"which one" I muttered, getting a laugh from Rei

"what's so funny" Mr stern asked

"nothing" Rei said, clearing her pda screen "nothing at all"

chapter 6

after school ended Matt and I headed back to our dorms and set up our computers in our living room. excuse me, living room is a bit of an overstatement. it was barely livable, there were computer parts everywhere, with only a couch and a few wooden chairs to sit on, but neither of us really minded, it made it feel like it was ours, and not the school's.

"alright" Matt said, "lets see what this stuff can do" he booted up his laptop and connected it to the internet.

"alright" I said, clicking around on my own laptop, "my documents, bracelet files, and run" I clicked the file, and waited

the computer shut down and rebooted itself, except instead of booting up in windows, it started installing an operating system called kampfer OS.

it was tedious, I had to partition my hard-drive into two separate parts, so that I could keep my files, wait for the OS to install, and then finally put everything back and delete the partition, setting the kampfer OS as my default setting, but it was worth it. the thing was like a combination of the best points of the mac and windows operating systems, and since there were probably only four copies of the OS in the world, one on each of our computers, there would be no viruses that could affect us

"you running already" Matt asked

"yeah" I said, "you?"

I've just got to move my stuff back and delete the partition, test it out

I opened the command prompt and to my surprise, it wasn't a black screen that you could type in, it was a long set of icons, each listing a function. I scrolled down to "hack" and clicked on it. another list of icons, longer this time, with various server locations that I could access. I clicked browse and went into my usb drive, where I had kept the location and server data from our old computers.

"I'm in" I said, "I'm downloading the files, minus the games of course, onto my usb hard-drive

"already" Matt asked, surprised

"yeah" I said, "this thing's fast as lightning"

"good" Matt said, "is it traceable"

"I don't believe so," I said, "especially since our computers probably aren't even plugged in"

"you mean you hacked into our pcs" Matt said, "not the government database that all of our files are in"

"yeah" I said, "it's amazing"

"so I see you've found the OS," I turned around to see Kamina walking out of my room

"told you" I said to Matt

"fine" Matt said, "he actually is talking"

"of course I'm talking" Kamina shouted, "I'm a man"

"you're a plush toy," Matt laughed, "not a man"

"forgetting that last comment," Kamina said, "this OS can perform any computer function possible, and even some that aren't, like hacking your old pcs even though they had no power"

"dude" Matt said, "that's crazy"

"so what are you going to do with it" Kamina asked

"I have a few ideas" Matt said logging into his laptop, "I'll be in the other room"

he picked up the laptop and went into our room

"this may take a while" he said, "don't expect to see me doing anything else for at least a week"

"what do you think he's going to do" Kamina asked

"I don't know" I said, "but we'll see eventually"

"it's nothing against -" Kamina said, but before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang

I answered it to meet Miko, who looked annoyed

"you never came back!" she shouted

"I'm sorry" I told her, "the power came back while I was trying to find Rei"

"trying to find her?" Miko asked

"yeah" I said, "she disappeared after she left the library"

"well did you ever find her" Miko asked

"um..." I replied, "it turns out she's in my English class"

"fine" she sighed, "I forgive you"

"thank you" I said, "so was that the reason you came"

"no" she said, "if you're serious about taking down the moderators, we're going to need a plan"

"yeah" I said, "we need to find the moderator that's using us, capture them, and get them to take us to the moderator realm"

"easier said then done," I heard a voice coming from Miko's backpack

"oh" Miko said, unzipping her backpack, "sorry Riku"

"hello" Riku said

"hello" I said to him

"Riku" Kamina said, "finally another messenger"

"hello Kamina" Riku muttered, an expression on his face that said, "oh crap, why him?"

"so how've you been" Kamina asked

"I've been ok" Riku said, and muttered, "worse now"

"that's good!" Kamina shouted pointing his finger up into the air, "I've been doing great myself"

"good" Riku said, "good, so this is the Sam that Miko spoke so fondly of"

"dammit!" Miko shouted, blushing a bit. she stepped on Riku and ground his head into the ground

I blinked a few times, not getting it

"that's rough" Kamina said to the squashed Riku, "but you'll pull through, don't believe in yourself, believe in the-"

"shut up!" Riku shouted, "I'm getting tired of you, mine is not the drill that will pierce the heavens and I most certainly do not believe in you!"

"fine" Kamina said, a bit of sadness in his voice

I burst out laughing, those two had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. using anime plushies was not a good idea at all, at least the entrails animals were from the same series, so they knew how to put up with each other

the phone started ringing

"I'll get it" I shouted to Matt

"you're terrible" Kamina shouted, jumping off the bed and up to my face level, which he shouldn't have been able to do, considering his height. he tried to kick me in the face, but I just batted him away, unfortunately, in the direction of the phone

Kamina grabbed it as he flew, pressing the answer button as he hit the wall

"hello" he said, pausing for a second as he spoke, "Matt's working on something right now" he paused again, "no he can't come to the phone right now because he's being a fucking douche-bag"

"give me the phone" I told him, taking the phone and shaking him off

I put the phone up to my ear

"hi Sam" it was Matt's girlfriend, Ellen Lindus, who everyone just called El

"hey El" I said, "what's up"

"I need the pictures" she said, "the ones from the convention, my parents want to make sure that Matt and I didn't do anything inappropriate"

"I don't see how pictures would help" I laughed, "even if the two of you did do something bad, it's not like we would photograph it"

"thanks" she laughed, "but my parents are weird about that stuff, so could you just email them to me"

"ok" I laughed, "I'll even send you a signed form from a third party saying that you didn't do anything"

"and that third party would be you I assume" she asked

"yep" I said

"thanks" she replied, "oh, don't tell Matt yet, I want to surprise him, but my parents are talking about sending me to you guys' school"

"cool" I said, "I won't tell him, and good luck"

"thanks" she said, "seeya Sam"

"bye"

I hung up and put the phone back in the cradle

"alright" I growled, "Kamina where are you"

"he ran off and hid somewhere" Miko said, "he's probably still in the room, but I don't see him"

"there" Riku said, pointing under the couch

"thanks" I whispered, lifting up the couch

"damn" Kamina shouted starting to sprint

"oh no you don't" Riku shouted, jumping into a flying tackle, knocking Kamina to the ground

"what are you doing" Kamina gasped, "we're both messengers, allies"

"you annoy me" Riku muttered, "I'm gonna take Sam's side on this one

"thank you Riku" I said, picking up the two of them, Riku let go and I placed him on the couch

"now" I said to Kamina, grinning, "how about I teach you some manners" I threw him up in the air and hit him with a snap kick as he fell, sending him back up into the air. I repeated this cycle, juggling him for as long as possible using knees, snap kicks, uppercuts, and elbows, finally letting him down after 20

"ow" Kamina grunted

"you aren't done yet" I said to him. I lifted my foot into the air and brought it down right between his legs

"jokes on you" he laughed, "I'm a stuffed toy, I wasn't designed with anything down there, but the fact that you tried that is slightly hurtful"

"shouldn't have said that" I said, stepping on his face

"that hurt" he said "that hurt a lot"

"good" I said, "maybe you'll learn your lesson"

"fine" Kamina said, "I won't answer phone calls anymore"

"thank you" I said to him, "now I have to get El's pictures"

"who's El?" Miko asked

"Matt's girlfriend," I explained, "her parents want the pictures from the anime convention the three of us went to a while back to make sure that she didn't do anything inappropriate

"but if she did anything inappropriate," Miko said, "why would you-"

"photograph it?" I finished, sitting down at my desktop "I don't know, her parents probably think she photographed everything, or something"

"right" Miko said

"alright" I said, browsing through my documents "pictures, pictures, pictures, found'em"

I wrote a little note on a piece of printer paper, put it on the scanner, and waited for the scanner to boot up, which generally took quite a while.

while I waited, despite the fact that Miko was still there, I went through the pictures myself, hoping to find some with scantily clad girls in cosplay.

what I found instead nearly sent me falling out of the chair, it was a picture of El and I, taken by Matt, and El was holding the Kamina plushie

chapter 7

fortunately, the rest of the week was rather uneventful, I kind of put the whole thing with El at the back of my mind. I mean how could Miko and Rei both gotten a plushie from El however, the normality didn't last long, because if you read the prologue you know that there's a fight coming.

it started that Sunday, Matt and I were in the library helping Miko with her computer course, we were making progress, kampfer OS certainly helped, but the teacher was merciless. I was glad that I took that computer course freshmen year, when Mr Lynter was still there. the guy was awesome, it was his last year and he decided to go out with a bang so we went really fast over the first quarter to complete the curriculum, and spent the last three learning how to hack, and the best thing was, the school couldn't do anything about it because it was already his last year, and they didn't find out until midway through April. Miko's teacher was terrible, even with the kampfer OS we still couldn't get the damned dancing bugs program for about two hours, and when we did, it made our rival school's symbol.

"thanks for the help" Miko said, "sorry that the pattern turned out like that"

"I think your teacher's a spy" Matt laughed, "he should have tested it himself, before he gave it to you guys"

Miko laughed, "so we're finally done"

"yeah" I said, "man, I kind of wish Mr Lynter had done more with this stuff, it would have made this a lot easier"

"but then we wouldn't have learned how to hack" Matt said

"that's a valid point" I laughed, "hey Miko, want to learn?"

"alright" Miko said, "sounds like fun"

"lets do this Matt" I said, "we have a disciple"

"I hear that" Matt said. we bumped fists.

"hold up," Miko said "I think this is going to have to wait a little while"

I looked down at my bracelet and saw that it was glowing.

"crap" I muttered, ducking under the table. I transformed and moved out of the way, barely dodging a rocket

"a ghewehr" Miko said, "and she uses heat seekers"

"crap" I muttered, "this may be difficult" I plugged in my iPod and played JAP by Abingdon Boys School

"you ready" Miko asked

"yeah" I said, summoning my blade and pistol, "let's go wild"

chapter 8

I jumped into the air, climbed up one of the bookshelves, and looked around. I couldn't see anything, and then another rocket flew towards me

"damn" I muttered, and jumped to another bookshelf. looking at it from up top, it was actually a good parquor course

"nice" I laughed

"what's up?" Miko shouted

"it's like a city up here" I said, "it's perfect"

"a city?" Miko asked

"I can run parquor" I laughed. I started jumping from shelf to shelf, looking for the other kampfer.

I finally found her, she had blue hair and was running around with a rocket launcher slung over her back.

"yo" I shouted, jumping down, doing a flip in midair, spinning my blade so that it was front hand style and smashed into her.

"so you're the one that I'm supposed to kill" she said, blocking with the side of her rocket launcher, "blue team's dual wielder, Sam taper"

"that's me" I said, firing a shot off of my pistol

"not good enough," she laughed, throwing me off as I fired, which threw off my aim

"and" she shouted, "try this" she fired a shot off of a pistol

"shit!" I shouted, still in the air. I fired my pistol upwards, using the recoil to move me out of the bullet's path

"you're good" she said, "Kara Gemini, nice to meet you"

"likewise" I said, pushing off a bookshelf and throwing another sword strike.

she blocked it with her rocket launcher and threw me back, retreating to the top of the bookshelves

"wrong move" I laughed, wall jumping off of the shelves so that I could make it up.

she was already 5 shelves ahead of me. I started running after her, dodging bullets and such

"here" she shouted, "eat this!"

she fired a rocket at me and it was going faster

"come on" I muttered as time seemed to slow down around me. I jumped into the air, doing a back flip, and sliced the rocket in half. I landed gracefully on my feet and time sped up again

"damn" I heard Kara shout. she jumped down and ran out of the media center yelling "this isn't over"

"I'm sure it isn't" I muttered, heading back in the opposite direction to meet up with Matt and Miko

"next time you wait for me" Miko said, "I can't climb bookcases as fast as you can"

"sorry" I said, "you're too slow, and she'll be back, I'm sure of it"

"fine" Miko muttered, "anything we have to clean up"

"surprisingly, not much" I said "those rockets actually didn't do that much"

"good" Miko said, "less work for us"

"yeah" I laughed, "Matt, you can come out now"

"good" he said, "man I wish I could fight like you guys"

"no you don't" I said, "unless you actually want to turn into a girl, body and all.

"damn" Matt muttered, "I'm heading back to the dorm"

"you ever gonna tell me what you're doing in there" I asked

"in time," Matt grinned exiting the media center

"fine" I muttered, "now lets start cleaning up"

chapter 9

it was the next day, physics class, the only one I had with Miko we were doing a lab using rubber bands as bun to model energy and spring constants

"alright class" our physics teacher, Mr Gral, said, "we're heading up to the roof, where we'll perform the lab"

we followed him outside of the classroom and headed towards the stairs

"you find anything out" Miko asked me

"all I know is that her name's-"

"Kara" I heard a voice from behind me and felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against my head. I turned around to see Kara Gemini standing behind me. I breathed a silent thank you that I hadn't turned into a kampfer yet

"don't forget about me" I turned around again and saw that Rei was standing on the other side, in kampfer form, holding six blades in her hands. she winked

"damn" I muttered, "why here"

there was a huge crowd of people observing, just what I needed, I was glad that these bracelets had somewhat better control than in the series, I could keep myself from shifting

"die!" Kara shouted, firing off a pistol shot

"get down" I shouted, the class obeyed, making sure to stay within viewing range, this was going to be harder than I thought

I heard a few mutters of "Sam's still in there" and other stuff

"crap" Miko shouted, changing into kampfer form.

"you won't be so lucky this time" Kara shouted

Rei threw a few knives at me, ending up right in front of my face before Miko shot them down

"damn" I shouted

"change" Miko shouted

"not here" I shouted, "unlike you, I'm normally a guy, people can see me"

"fine" Miko shouted, "I'll take out the power for a second" she shot a lightning bolt at the socket, giving me enough time to change or "escape to another room" for the people watching

"there" I said, plugging in my iPod and playing howling, by Abingdon Boys School "now let's make some chaos"

sorry, I forgot to mention a key fact, I walk the line between chaos and order, darkness and light, calmness and insanity. to an onlooker, it would seem that I have multiple personalities. in actuality, because I'm in the middle, a slight mood swing will seem more drastic than it actually is, because as opposed to going from more of one style to less of it or vice versa, I'm going from one style to another. this was triggered by many things, music being the easiest to access. howling, was a "chaos song" unlike the song I played before by Abingdon boys school, JAP, which was an "order song." when I switched, my fighting style drastically changed. it was time to see what I could do with chaos style

I laughed maniacally and charged towards Rei

"whoa there Sam" she said dodging a sword strike, "you haven't forgotten me have you"

I hadn't, but Miko was already fighting Kara

"you bitch!" I heard Kara shout, firing off a round of shots from one of her guns, which she seemed to have a lot of hidden somewhere on her person, a machine gun this time.

"crap" Miko shouted, struggling to form a wall of lighting to stop the bullets

"I got it" I shouted, jumping through the wall, taking a shock as I went. I managed to avoid her bullets and come crashing down with my sword

"nuh-uh" she laughed, pulling a gun-blade out of who-knows-where she blocked my strike and threw me off, firing off a shot at me

the kids were still watching, some were even recording the fight on their phones. I don't blame them, I'd be doing the same thing, but it made it much harder to go all out. fortunately, it was limiting Rei as well, but Kara just didn't seem to care, which made it difficult to land any hits on her.

"you're spacing out" she shouted and sliced at me with her gun-blade

I blocked the strike and fired at her with my pistol, barely missing her

"you missed!" she laughed, and she jumped over me, charging at Miko

"damn!" I gasped, running after her, "Miko, lightning sword, now!"

"but" Miko shouted

"yes" I answered, "it'll probably hurt me, but it'll hurt her more"

"fine" Miko said, but it was too late, Kara was already right behind her, the hilt of her gun-blade pressed into her temple. she fell to the floor, unconscious

"you're next" Kara laughed and charged back at me with Rei in tow

"damn" I muttered, it was two against one now, I didn't stand a chance. but I did my best, dodging bullets and blocking knives until one finally got through. a knife sliced my leg forcing me to take a knee, leaving me an open target for gunshots

"crap," I muttered, "I guess this is it"

I saw Rei wink at me. I might not be done for.

"you're weak" Kara said, taking out a pistol and pressing it against my temple, "got any last words"

"nah" I said

"then it's time to die"

"wrong" Rei growled, pressing one of her knives against Kara's neck "you pull that trigger, you die. you aren't gonna kill my future boyfriend and get away with it"

"what the hell is your problem" Kara shouted, "he's the enemy! enemy!"

"I'm not her enemy," I laughed, "I'm not yours either"

"shut up!" Kara shouted, shoving the barrel into my temple

"uh uh uh" Rei said, increasing the pressure, "hear him out"

"we're making an alliance" I said, "we're taking this straight to the moderators, we're going to show them that we aren't their pawns, and we need more kampfers to do it, and you would make a great addition to our team"

"no way!" Kara shouted, "if you keep spouting your crap, I'll have train tell the moderators" she threw Rei off of her and ran off, leaving the two of us behind

"thanks" I said

"it was nothing" Rei said, "but you owe me"

"no she doesn't" Miko said, standing back up

"yes she does" Rei shouted

"no she doesn't!" Miko shouted, I could literally see the lightning in between their eyes.

fortunately the argument was cut short by the round of applause we got from the other kids, I don't even want to know what would have happened if they had kept arguing

"crap" I muttered, my bracelet was glowing, I had to get out of there fast

"Miko" Rei said, "lights"

"right" Miko said and fired another bolt of electricity at the electrical socket, shorting out the power, and allowing us to get out of there before we changed back

so there you have it, you're up to speed now, and things are about to heat up. good luck

part 1

Learning the Ropes

END

* * *

sorry about the length, I have my file broken up into parts, not chapters, and I'm to lazy to break it up


End file.
